Changing Life
by Akane112
Summary: Changing school, changing level and changing name...? With Akane having amnesia, what will happen after months and Ranma and the others found her again? Along with new groups and gags in one boarding school... RxA rating might go up xD
1. Entering The School

Changing Life

Chapter 1-Entering the School

"spoken"

_'thinking'_

* * *

"What?!" A girl with a bluish-black short hair was standing in her room.

"Mom, how can you transfer me into another school suddenly?!"

"By enrolling you." her mother answered jokingly.

"I'm serious mom. I don't want to transfer school yet!"

"Kelsi, you have to."

"But why?"

"Because I promised you'll transfer there. Now go pack your things up."

"But can I just transfer next year?" "No you can't" was her mom's simple answer.

Then she just groaned and started packing her things.

* * *

--Next Day--

"Bye mom, bye dad" she said hugging her parents goodbye.

"You take care of yourself okay?"

"Okay mom, you take care of yourself too. And sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay Kelsi" and then she turned to her dad "Take care too dad" then said goodbye and then left.

--At School--

"Finally here" she mumbled when she got off the bus.

"Hey Kelsi!"

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" she asked when she saw some of her boy classmates from her previous school.

"Our parents enrolled us here." One of them answered. "Some of the girls are here too. I saw them when I arrived here."

"Really? What a coincidence" she thought for a moment.

"Kels!" she turned and saw who it was. "Patricia! Your here too?"

"Yeah well, I asked for my parents to enroll me here, since my best friend is not going to be there anymore." Patricia said.

"Well then, I guess we're all in this school together?" One of them asked.

"Right!" they all answered in chorus.

* * *

AN

I know it's really short and looks like it's not related to Ranma 1/2. But it is. In the next chapter Ranma will show up.

My first fan fiction!! be gentle be gentle be gentle please


	2. Meeting Ranma for the First Time

Changing Life

Chapter 2 -Meeting Ranma for the first time

"spoken"

_'thinking'_

* * *

So then they all get inside...

"Wow! It's like a hotel here." Mickey said.

"Welcome to the school" a boy with a pigtail wearing Chinese shirt suddenly came in welcoming them.

"Thanks" Haizelle answered back and then turned to Patricia and Kelsi and said "He's cute"

The two just giggled. Then Kelsi suddenly stopped when she noticed he was staring at her.

"What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing. You just remind me of someone I really know." he answered then force a smile on his face.

'_Could she be-'_

"W-what's wrong? You became sad suddenly. You alright?" she asked seeing through his sad smile.

"Huh? Yeah-yeah I'm uh fine."

"Oh, okay then. By the way, my name's Kelsi" she said and smiled.

"M-my name's Ranma" he smiled back.

'_Ranma?' _"I-I think I've heard that name before" she said a little confused. Oh right! We have to go now! It's nice meeting you and thanks."

"'kay then see ya round." Ranma said. "Right, we'll see you around!" she said and then waved bye.

"That girl... Might be..."

"Cologne?" He said noticing Cologne on his side.

"Do you think she's Akane son-in-law?"

"I... I thought about that too. If she is, seems like she doesn't remember anything."

"Yes I see. If she does, it will be in the right time. But not right now. Not yet."

"Yeah... I guess so..."

"What do you say on playing a game son-in-law?"

"What game?"

"You'll see... We'll play a game while reminding Akane who she really is." she said then walk out.

_'What kind of game? And how?'_

* * *

AN

I know, short story again. ( I told you it's a Ranma fanfic) Next chapter will tell why Akane had an accident.

Please be gentle be gentle be gentle...


	3. I Heard What You Said Ranma

Changing Life

Chapter 3 -I heard what you said... Ranma

"spoken"

_'thinking'_

sound

* * *

_'It's been a month since she's gone...' _Ranma thought on the terrace on his room.

_'For me it feels like a year already. Do I really miss her that much?'_

Since Akane's gone, Ranma's been always thinking about her.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Ranma was training on the dojo when suddenly...

"Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo came in with her bicycle.

"Ranma go on date with Shampoo now! Yes?"

While Outside, Akane was going to dojo with brownies (that she made).

_'Ranma will have to taste it this time!' _Akane thought, determined Ranma will try it out this time just like he promised.

"Hm?" Akane stopped when she heard sounds coming from the dojo.

"I can't Shampoo. Not now. Akane's going to-" Ranma said but Shampoo cut him off.

"Akane more important than Shampoo?" Shampoo asked getting close to Ranma.

"Huh? Why'd you ask? I mean, how could you say that? I mean... uh," Ranma tried to deny the truth.

"So you love Akane?" Shampoo asked straightly. While outside, Akane was listening.

"N-no way!" Ranma answered/denied quickly, outside Akane feels like her heart is breaking.

"Is true?"

"O-of c-course it is! How can I love an uncute tomboy like her?! I mean I can't love a girl who don't have any appeal and will tolerate you with her cooking and die before you can say something about it!"

Ranma can't believe he just said that. And Akane felt like crashed, like her world breaks into pieces.

clang!

"What's that?!" Ranma's thought we're cut off when he heard something coming outside the dojo.

"Is nothing. Ranma go on date with Shampoo now."

Ranma just ignored Shampoo and check out what it is.

When he got outside, he saw a tray with brownies.

"Akane!" _'I forgot! Did she... heard what I... said about her?!' _Ranma thought worriedly.

_'But I didn't mean those words! Why did I even said that anyway?! I gotta find her!'_ And Ranma left, forgetting about Shampoo.

--somewhere--

_'Akane where could you be?' _he searched around the house, even on the roof, she's not there.

He searched everywhere in Nerima and asked everyone that they know, but he still can't find her.

"Akane you... Why'd you have to run away?! I'm getting really worried about you." he said with a low voice.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

_'After that I never stopped thinking where she was or if she's fine. But this new girl...'_

"Ranma,"

"Pop?" his thought was put aside when his father came in.

"I saw the new girl..." Genma started.

"She looks a lot like Akane doesn't she?" Ranma continued what Genma's saying.

Genma nodded slowly, then added "Maybe she's Akane. There's no doubt about it, right son?"

"I don't know. It's amazing that they really look alike. That girl don't know anything about us. We have to know, I have to." Ranma answered his pop with a rather sad and serious face.

"What do you mean boy?"

"If she is Akane and don't remember anything, maybe something happened when she ran away that day," Ranma explained still looking through the view.

"I understand," Genma states, "Maybe..."

"She must be Akane..." Ranma said, and thought _'she __**should**__ be her...'_

* * *

AN

Hope you like this one :) Next Chapter... Their going to begin the game... Sorry but every chapters will be short... I only have a few pages to write my fanfics at home... But I'll try my best to make this one a good story...

Please Submit Review :D

Thanks very much to those who will.,.,.,

I guess I'll sort of make things go kind of fast...

thanks again


	4. Gaming A Game! Let the Games Begin!

Changing Life

Chapter 4 -Gaming A Game! Let The Games Begin!

"spoken"

_'thinking'_

* * *

--At The Bulletin Board--

"Contest on Finding Akane, Begins today," J.R. Said, reading what's written on the bulletin board.

"That's a waste of time. I mean your competing to win just to be someone else." Kelsi said.

"It says, their doing this to find the real Akane. Once you joined, nothing will change but you'll be watched on your every move. Once they're convinced and know for sure that you're her, we'll tell you what you get." Haizelle read. "Maybe she get lost or something. But why are they trying to find her in this way?" Haizelle continued.

"Maybe something happened." Xander tried to answer.

"About her being lost is sad. But if she have an amnesia or any accidents happened to her, it will come back to her eventually, they don't have to do this."

"How 'bout giving it a try?" Xander then said, sounded like he's challenging them.

"What for? She couldn't possibly be one of us," Kelsi responded

"Come on, it's just a game, then all of us will have fun. In some other way. In or not?" Spencer said.

"Sure. There's no harm in trying, right? Count me in," Patricia said.

"Then count me in too." said Haizelle and both look at Kelsi.

She knew that look, "Fine I'll join too," She finally said.

"Count me in too." J.R. joked and they all laughed (he can't join cause he's a boy)

"Okay then, three of you will join." Mickey said making sure they don't back out.

All of them nodded. "Come on it says, it's that way," Patricia said leading the way.

When they are out of the sight, "You know what, we were just trying to get Kelsi in." Xander and J.R. finally admitted.

"Why?" Mickey and Spencer asked.

"Look at this picture of Akane," he showed them the picture.

"Kelsi and this 'Akane' looks..." Mickey said, not believing what his seeing.

"Alike... Like identical twins." Spencer then add.

"Do you think this is her past?" Xander then asked.

"Oh yeah, she don't know her past doesn't she?" Mickey thought.

"Maybe..." J.R.

"Maybe the reason when we first came here, and Ranma saw her... He was staring at her right? Like he can't believe what he was seeing." Spencer said, remembering when they first came to the school.

* * *

"Look, there's Kelsi," Ranma and Ukyo were standing close to the signing up table and pointed out when he saw her.

"Her name is Kelsi?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah...I guess she's going to join the game then," Ranma said, noticing her going to the table.

"Ran-chan, she should be Akane. She really looks like her," Ukyo said with a rather low voice, but enough for Ranma to hear.

"I know,"

"Do you think she's still used on crazy stuff about fiancées and rivals and the others?"

"I'm not really sure. I didn't get to talk to her that long. But she still have the same personality, that's what I can say." Ranma then smile.

_'Ran-chan, you still... L-love her...' _Ukyo thought. It hurts her to see Ranma always thinking and talking about Akane. But she is his best friend, she let that thought on and put the fiancée aside. She decided she hadn't give up yet, but when Akane comes back everything will be back to normal.

_'So this is the game Cologne's talking about then.' _Ranma get the idea now.

_'Akane, I'll befriend you and help you get your memory back... I swear.' _Ranma and Ukyo thought at the same time.

* * *

_'Great. My first day at this school and already signing up for something. And this is what I'm signing up.' _Kelsi thought.

"I guess I'll just enjoy and be myself then."

* * *

AN

-- short again... I really want to use Akane's name now.,.,., haaiiii.,., maybe in a few chapters I'll make Akane remember everything... When Akane remembers everything about her past, that's when the other cast from other anime will come in and more and more people.

Review please...

Thanks thanks very much... tC


	5. Be Friendly When You Meet Them

Changing Life

Chapter 5 -Be Friendly When You Meet Them

"spoken"

'thinking'

* * *

Kelsi sighed while walking to her first class.

"Yo. Kelsi right?" Ranma suddenly appeared beside her.

"Huh? Yeah, Ranma right?" she asked looking at Ranma.

"Where ya goin'?"

"To class" then she looked away from him. _'What's this feeling? My-my heart is beating really fast'_

"We're classmates so I'll walk ya there" Ranma then looked at her.

"Thanks. That's so nice of you" she looked at him and smiled.

_'That smile...'_

"We uh.. have to go now..." Ranma said.

"Okay..."

* * *

"Hey Kels! Sorry we left you" Patricia said.

"It's okay. Ranma walked me here"

"That cute guy? I should have come with you." Haizelle said remembering Ranma.

* * *

"Ran-chan!" Ukyo said when she noticed Ranma.

"Yo Ucchan!"

"I saw you walked in with Kelsi. I should be the one your walking with you know. I'm your fiancée"

"H-hey, I-"

"I'm not giving up on you Ran-chan. Remember that" she said then stands up.

"W-where ya goin'?"

"To Kelsi. Your not the only one making friends Ran-chan"

* * *

"Hi! Your the transfer students, right?"

"Yeah we are" they all said in chorus then they introduced themselves.

"I'm Ukyo"

"Are you a close friend of Ranma? I saw you talking with him" Haizelle asked.

"Yes, he's my fiancée" Ukyo said and then looked at Kelsi. _'She really looks like her.' _

"Oh I see..." Kelsi's the first one to react. Then the teacher came and the class starts.

* * *

--After class-- _'_

_Finally class is over' _Ranma groaned.

"Shampoo!" Ranma heard and felt someone hugged him.

"Put on your glasses Mousse" he said while his foot was on Mousse's face.

"Ranma! What are you doing?!" Mousse said and let go of Ranma.

"That's my line!"

* * *

_'It's Shampoo.'_ "Shampoo!"

"Ukyo? What you want?"

"Have you seen Ran-chan?"

"If Shampoo know, Shampoo be with airen right now"

"Oh yeah. Oh have you seen the new girl who looks a lot like Akane? We're wondering if it was her and-"

"Why you wondering? If she look like violent girl it's Akane" Shampoo then stated.

"Ran-chan said she doesn't remember anything. When I talked to her, she really don't remember anything. Anyway Shampoo, I have to go now" Ukyo said then walk out to find Ranma.

"Violent girl don't remember anything? Shampoo find way to get airen now" Shampoo said smiling.

* * *

AN

sorry it took me long to update :D

it's hard to talk like Shampoo whew!

hope you like this one...

And I'm really desperate for reviews... Just kidding!

heheh.,., Take Care Now!!


	6. A Friendly Amazon and Many Questions

Changing Life

Chapter 6- A Friendly Amazon and Many Questions

"spoken"

_'thinking_'

* * *

_'Must be girl Ukyo talk about' _Shampoo thought when she spotted Kelsi.

She then ran to her direction and said "Nihao!"

"Hm?" Kelsi heard someone and turned to see a purple haired girl, running to her.

"New student?" Shampoo asked her.

"Um, yes. Are you Chinese?"

"Yes. Shampoo came from Amazon Tribe"

"Ah. So why are you here then?"

"Shampoo stay for Ranma. Ranma marry Shampoo" she said smiling.

"Eh? But I remember Ukyo telling us she's Ranma's fiancee." Kelsi thought.

"That lie. Shampoo only Ranma's fiancee."

"Hm? Shampoo, am i right? Do you study here?"

"No. Shampoo only here with great-grandmother and deliver ramen"

"Are you delivering right now?" Kelsi asked when she noticed Shampoo holding ramens.

"Aiya! Shampoo forgot! I go now!" She said and ran.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranma was walking and saw Shampoo running and didn't even noticed him, then she saw Kelsi.

"Yo!"

"Hm? Hey Ranma..."

"Talked to Shampoo?"

She nodded and said "She said she's your fiancee?"

"Well uh..."

"But I remember Ukyo telling us she's your fiance too..."

"A-actually..." he coughed and Kelsi cut him off and said

"Ranma..." she said and stared at him and continued "Why are many girls saying they're your fiancee?"

"I-uh... They just do. some of them are because of some law, and some are because our fathers agreed about it. And now they're chasing me."

"I see..." she said and remember Akane "Is Akane one of your fiancees?"

He swallowed and answered her "Y-yeah"

"Is she also chasing you around?"

"N-no. She's different. Even though she's one of my f-fiancees, we always fight and insult each other."

"How did she became your fiancee then?"

"His father and pop arranged it." he said and added "We don't want it anyway!"

"'We'? In the way you talk about her, I see somehing else in your eyes"

"Eh? W-wha-"

"You like Akane don't you?" she said cutting him and smiled.

"N-no way!" he immediately answered and looked away.

"Hmm, okay, denying it huh? But can I ask you one more question?"

"What is it and I'm not denying it"

She smiles and asked "Why is there people that even though they don't study, their staying here? Like Shampoo, she's just delivering ramens and staying with her great-grandmother, and I saw an old man, with underwears on his back..."

"Ah... the moron just allow it..."

"Who?"

"Principal Kuno..."

"You just call him... moron?

"When you get to know them you won't want to respect them."

She just shrugged and remembered something "Oh no! I almost forgot, I'm suppose to meet my friends outside! I'm going now Ranma!"

She said and turn around running and shouted "thanks for the time!"

* * *

Kelsi took the stairs. She's in a hurry and didn't noticed one step on the stairs is wet.

When she stepped on it she slipped and hit her head... hard.

* * *

"She forgot her bag" Ranma said and grabbed her bag and ran after her.

When she found her, she's lying on the end of the stairs. He ran to her dropping her bag.

"Hey! You alright?!" he said slappng her gently to wake her up.

She then woke up, seein Ranma's worried face.

"Ranma?" she said sitting up.

"You don't have amnesia. But you seem to hit your head hard" he said when he touched a bump on her head.

"Where are we? Where are kasumi and the others?" Ranma was shocked hearing that.

"A-akane?! I-is that y-you?"

"Of course dummy! Who do you think I am?"

* * *

AN

So? how is it so far? :) Hope you like this one.,.,., heheh

sorry for taking long updating this one.,.,., finished this one here in Japan.,.,

Reviews please and if you have, suggestions please heheh.,., thanks!!


	7. What Now?

Changing Life

Chapter 7- What Now?

* * *

"Akane"

Ranma just said and felt a slap on his face

"Ow! What's that for?!" He said caressing his cheek.

"That's for flirting with Shampoo!" Akane said and get up. "Where are we anyway?!"

'_She did saw us'_ Ranma thought then stands up and grabs her wrist. "Where are we going now?!" Akane said struggling.

"To Cologne and the others, and we're going to ask some questions to your _new_ friends."

"New friends?" she asked but Ranma ignored her and grabbed her.

* * *

"Old hag!" Ranma called and was hit by Cologne.

"Don't you know how to respect elders child? What do you need?"

"Airen!" Shampoo's going to Ranma's direction but before she could hug him he was hit by Akane's mallet.

"Jerk!"

"Aiya! Violent girl…"

"I see… you remember everything now?" Cologne said.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey do you think she's still coming? She's really late now…"

"Chill Pat… well actually… yeah she's really late now… wonder what happened ta her…"

"Guess she's not coming" Spencer said "Let's do something"

"Spin the bottle!"

* * *

"After you ran away did any accidents happened to you?" Cologne asked Akane.

They are now going back to when Akane ran away after she saw Ranma and Shampoo at the dojo.

"No" she simply answered

"How vio-Akane have amnesia grandmother?" Shampoo asked.

"What exactly happened?"

"I remember these couple letting me sleep in their house for the night. That night I uhm… I tried to forget Ranma…"

"Wha-?" Ranma was stunned.

"Well I was so mad at Ranma that I cursed him so much. Then I guess after crying I fell asleep. That's all I can remember."

"But how did you lose your memory then?"

"I did?"

"It happens don't you know?" someone suddenly said.

"Uh no…" Ranma answered.

"Well I'm Welyn. And this is my sister Jourelle and our cousin Alex"

"Are you all new here?" Ranma then asked.

"Yes. About her memory losing."

"Oh yeah…"

"I'm sure uhm… can I call you Cologne?"

"Alright. It makes me feel younger"

"Eh? I'm sure you know how that happens right?"

"Yes. When you really are hurt and want to forget something it happens."

"So after she cried a lot and well cursed Ranma… She's starting to forget all her memories with him and about her past… But they're just stored inside her head. Until she's ready to remember them, they will come back when someone reminds her of something or someone."

"I don't get it" Ranma said still curious.

"Told ya your explanations are no good" Alex then said and Jourelle giggled.  
"Shut up! You don't have to get it. At least she recovered her memory now. But there's a possibility she'll remember what happened when she lose her memory."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Where did you come from anyway?"

"We've been listening since you and Akane came inside. We're here to eat"

"I'm hungry now"

"Try to wait!" Jourelle said and hit Alex.

"Hey couz! Sorry for being late!"

"Your always late Aldrin" Welyn said.

"Only at school but not at the baseball game" Alex corrected.

"Hey you two… hm? It's that girl, I thought your going to meet your friends?"

"You know her?"

"Naw… Just heard them talking"

"Oh yeah! Akane was suppose to meet her friends somewhere… But where?" Ranma said.

"Say… can we join your table?" Alex said.

* * *

To friends who are waiting…

"I'm hungry, let's eat" J.R. said

"Where?"

"I saw a… I think it's named Cat Café… I don't know why there's a café here but I think we can eat there" Jona said

"Alright let's go" Jonas then stands up and started walking. (it's really Jona and Jonas, no mistakes there)

* * *

"Oh look, there they are" Ranma said noticing them coming inside

"Them? They're our classmate on our last school" Welyn then said.

"So you mean Akane's your classmate?"

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Just having fun"

"Hey isn't that Kelsi?" Patricia noticed and went to their table.

"Yo guys! Kelsi remembered her past… She is Akane" Ranma explained.

"I thought so… So what will happen to the game?" Spencer remembered.

"Oh yeah… We almost forgot about that. Cancel maybe?"

"What game?" Akane, Welyn, Jourelle and Alex said at the same time.

"Nothin" They answered.

* * *

AN

I guess we have another group who will be joining our favorite Ranma 1/2 characters :p

I thought I won't be able to continue this.,., but someone asked for it and you know who you are thanks for encouraging me too.,., lhuvz ya lotz.,.,.,

So how is it? I guess it's not really good though..,., suddenly entered my mind and had to write it down before I forget it.,.,

review what you think please and thanks to those who will.,., thanks too to those who submitted reviews last time.,.,

When Lisse08 reads this chapter.,., this is for you Lisse .,.,

.

.

.

.

.

\/

I know., you recognize Welyn, Jourelle and Alex.,., yep it's my cousins.,., they asked me to put themselves in this story.,., well actualy they begged., that's why it took so long for me to think about this chapter.,., :P heheheh and Adrin too is our cousin.,.,., probably more of em will come in here.,., :p

They're requesting for me to add them cause I told them their anime crushes will be in this fanfics., so a reason it will definitely become a crossover now.,., sigh my cousins.,., I just can't resist them :p heheh., take care!!


	8. We're All Friends! Of Course We Are!

Thanks for the previews reviews

Changing Life

Chapter 8- We're All Friends! Of Course We Are!

* * *

"So there's a game to know the real me? Who made that game?" Akane asked.

They're still in the Cat Café… Cologne and Shampoo are back to work, but they're still talking…

"Cologne" Ranma simply answered.

"Don't you think it's a waste of time? Trying to win, just to be someone else"

"I think I've heard that line from someone…" Mickey said and thought

"When she was still Kelsi, it's the same thing that she said remember?" Spencer reminded

Then heard in their heads what she said before…

"_That's a waste of time. I mean your competing to win just to be someone else."_

"Oh right… She just said the same thing as before" Patricia remembered

"See? Even when she regained her memories, she still thinks it's a waste of time" J.R. said

"By the way" Akane interrupted "How did you know about all that?" she said turning to Welyn

"About what?" Welyn asked confusingly

"About what you said on people can lose their memory cause of their experience"

"Oh that?" Welyn said remembering "Just internet research"

"Really? I thought you hardly study Welyn" Jona said

"Hey! We researched about some of it cause of our cousin"

"Ah…"

"Hey uhm… Akane, want to take a walk with us?" Patricia asked

Akane then smiled and answered "Sure"

"Do ya know where ya goin'?" Ranma asked

"Uh… No" Mickey answered "We're still new"

"Come with us then…" Jona suggested

"Wha--? Why do I have to?"

"It's fine Ranma, we'll just take a walk anywhere" Akane said then they started to get out

"Akane wait—" Ranma said running after them

Just when they we're all walking…

"Ran-chan!" they saw Ukyo running towards them

"I guess your trip with us is over… Ran-chan" Spencer teasingly said "Your 'cute fiancée is here"

"Hey how'd ya know that?" Ranma asked but Spencer just grinned at him

"So where do you want to go next Akane?" Jona asked turning to Akane which Ukyo heard and said

"Akane? She's back?"

"Hi Ukyo" Akane smiled at Ukyo

"So you are Akane. Nice to see you again being yourself" Ukyo said smiling back at Akane

"Same here" Ranma mumbled to himself

"So do yo mind if I join your walk?"

"No it's fine. It'll be more fun"

"Yeah" The others said

"Oh look who just came…" Ukyo noticed someone

"Ryoga?" Ranma and Akane said

"Ranma? Akane? What are you two doing here?" Ryoga asked, probably not knowing where he is

"Ahem"

"Ukyo, I didn't see you. Uhm, where am I?"

"You're at the boarding school Ryoga" Ranma said

"Again?" Ryoga asked "The last time I came, Akane's not here"

"She just uhm… came back… Unfortunately she lost her memory sugar, but now their back" Ukyo explained

"Ryoga? Wow your easy to be lost" Jonas said

"Heh, none of your business buddy" Ryoga said a little annoyed

"So want to join us? We're just taking a walk since this place is big" Patricia said

"Uh… sure"

* * *

"Left already?" Shampoo said, seeing the table Ranma and the others were sitting before

"Shampoo, this is for table 3" Cologne said interrupting Shampoo's thoughts

"Yes great-grandmother" Shampoo smiled and continued on working

* * *

"Whew! That was a tiring day wasn't it Jourelle?" Welyn said…

Now in their room going to sleep

"Yeah, I can't believe all of that happened today"

"I guess Akane's life was interesting before huh?"

Jourelle just looked at her and shrugged

* * *

At Akane and Patricia's room

"Hey Akane"

"What is it?"

"How does it feel?"

"Feel? About what?"

"Knowing that you lose your memory, and now…" Patricia suddenly stopped, thinking for a while

"It's… kind of scary… I don't know but knowing you lose your memory once, and now I'm back, not knowing what happened when I'm still Kelsi"

"Right…"

"Let's get some sleep?"

"Alright…"

"I guess we'll still be all friends… Even with the craziness"

* * *

AN

There you go... finally I get to make Ryoga show up...

Hope you like this short chapter... doesn't mean anything does it?

well, about what Welyn said in the last chapter, I researched about it in the internet so no lies about that explanations

thanks nyways


	9. Discovering The Truth And the Song

This chapter covers most about just talking., Akane and Ranma talking, the others talking., anyway., here's chapter 9

Changing Life

Chapter 9 – Discovering The Truth And The Song

* * *

Akane was sitting on one of the bench outside the school, thinking about things…

When Ranma saw her, he came to her and sat beside her

"Hey Akane," Ranma said, cutting Akane's thoughts

"Hi Ranma" Akane said and just smiled at him

"So what'cha thinkin about?"

"Some things…" Akane said and remembered something "There's something I want you to hear"

Akane said and grabbed his hand and they went to the music room.

"What are we doin here?" Ranma asked when Akane let go of his hand

"I wrote something" Akane said and get the guitar and sat down on the floor so Ranma can join her

"A song?" Ranma asked then sat after Akane

"Yeah, I wrote it when I was still Kelsi" Akane said then started playing

_**These four walls  
They whisper to me  
They know a secret  
I knew they would not keep  
It didn't take long  
For the room to fill with dust  
And these four walls came down around us**_

_**It must have been something to send me out of my head  
With the words so radical and not what I meant  
Now I wait  
For a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again**_

_**It's hard now to let you be  
I won't make excuses  
I've made my peace  
It didn't take long  
For me to lose the trust  
'Cause these four walls  
Were not strong enough**_

_**It must have been something to send me out of my head  
With the words so radical and not what I meant  
Now I wait  
For a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again**_

_**Yeah  
It's difficult  
Watching us fade  
Knowing it's all my fault  
My mistake  
Yeah, and it's difficult  
Letting you down  
Knowing it's all my fault  
You're not around**_

_**It must have been something to send me out of my head  
With the words so radical and not what I meant  
Now I wait  
For a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again**_

_**Again  
These four walls again…**_

Ranma was just staring at her until she finished playing and then realized something…

"Wait, how'd you know you wrote it when you were still Kelsi?"

"What do you mean?" Akane just asked innocently

"I thought you…" Ranma cut his sentence and thought but Akane continued his words

"Forgot about what happened when I'm still living her life?" Akane asked

Ranma just nodded

"I've been… acting all along"

"What?"

* * *

"Hey sis! Don't you think it's weird?" Jourelle suddenly said, breaking a silence between the group

"What is?" Welyn responded

"When we were talking about Akane's memory losing, she's just there, like she knows something"

"I don't get it"

"It's nothing, forget I said that" Jourelle finally said and again there was silence

Then a thought came onto Patricia…

"Wait there must be something there, what Jourelle said" Patricia finally said

"What do you mean?" Mickey said

"When I was talking to her in our room last night and asking her about all what's happening, she seems to be in deep thinking like…"

"Like what?" Spencer said, waiting for her to continue

"It's like she's just acting, after we came here, she told me he's getting all these flashes inside here head"

'_Finally'_

* * *

"What do you mean your acting all along?"

"After we get in here and talked to you, I'm getting all this flashes inside my head, like it's part of me"

"You mean your memory"

"Yeah, I don't remember all of that happened before I became Kelsi"

"So how much do you know?"

"I started remembering why I ran away from home and then I started remembering all from the beginning"

"So why do ya think you wrote the song that time"  
"I really don't know. That time, I feel like I'm missing something"

"The lyrics sounds like it's about a guy, you left, and you fully regret it"

"Yeah," _'And it's you' _Akane thought, and sighed

"Who is it?" Ranma asked wanting to know it he is

"Why are you jealous?" Akane said slyly smiling at him

"N-no! Of course not! I'm just… curious"

* * *

'_Finally, they noticed' _Welyn thought

"You all still don't get it don't you?" Welyn suddenly said

"What are you talking about now?" Spencer asked, not getting what she's talking about

"When I was researching, I remember something about not really forgetting about how they live when they lost their memory. So Akane's must have been acting she forgot them"

"Why would she do that?" Jonas said

"That I don't know, that's why I just play along and told them theirs a way to remember about how she live as Kelsi"

"Oh…"

* * *

"Thanks for listening Ranma" Akane finally said standing up

"No problem, I didn't know you write songs" Ranma said standing up also

"Me either" She said looking down and thought

'_I wrote a song for you, but I'm not telling it's for you Ranma, not yet'_

* * *

AN

sigh., I know it's not a good one., but thanks for reading anyway )

I didn't really think abot this chapter, just enterd my mind

and the typing's hard for me cause the letter S on the keyboard is hard to press., so if there's any S that's missing in the story hope you understand now., :P

And of course thanks to those submitted reviews on the last chapter!


	10. When You Look Me In The Eyes

A sudden change and a moment between Ranma and Akane here... So enjoy!

Changing Life

Chapter 10 – When You Look Me In The Eyes

* * *

Ranma and Akane are going to class…

"P-chan!" Akane said as she saw P-chan

P-chan jumped on her arms and snuggle "I missed you!"

"Stupid pig" Ranma murmured and heard by Akane

"What's your problem Ranma? He's just a pig! Your not jealous are you?" she said and looked at him straightly

"Of course not! Why would I be jealous by a macho-chick, built like a brick tomboy like y-"

His word cut off by Akane's punch.

"Whatever you say Ranma" She said and started to leave Ranma and put P-chan in her bag

* * *

It was the end of class again, Akane quickly go and find Ranma

She wanted to tell him something, about the song

'_What's up with him anyway? He seems to be in a hurry and P-chan's missing'_

She thought as she kept walking, trying to find him.

After a while he found him… He's outside, talking with Ryoga

"I guess Ryoga's still here. I thought he left already. What are they talking about?"

Akane went closer to them and heard what they're talking about…

"So when are ya gonna tell her" Ranma asked

"What do you mean?"

"About your curse" Ranma then looked at Ryoga and gave him a serious face

'_Ryoga have a curse?'_ Akane thought as she hid behind the tree near them

"Why do you care Ranma? I'm goin to tell her when I want to. Just not right now"

"Fine but, don't sleep with her anymore"

"I… can't help it. Everytime I see her and call me, I can't resist but go with her"

"Then resist her! You don't want me to tell her that P-chan and you are the same don't ya!?" Ranma said, his voice getting a little louder

Akane heard it and came out from behind the tree, her expression really shocked

"What did you said Ranma? P-chan and Ryoga are…."

"Akane?!" Ranma and Ryoga both said at the same time

"Akane I… I can explain!" Ranma said and started to get to Akane

"You don't have to, you… you just let him use me! I…. I HATE YOU RANMA! I WISH I NEVER REMEMBERED YOU ANYMORE!"

She said and Ranma saw the seriousness in her eyes then she ran away… starting to cry

"Akane…" Ranma said then turned to Ryoga

"I guess you don't have to tell her later huh Ryoga" Ranma just said sadly, and blankly

"Ranma?" Ryoga said as he noticed his expression

"She hates me, are ya happy now?"

"C-c'mon Ranma… She always tell you that…" Ryoga said, trying to cheer him up

"You didn't see the look in her eyes…" Ranma said then ran off trying to catch up with Akane…

* * *

'_That jerk! He just let Ryoga sleep with me! And… and more of it! I hate him! I hate both of them!'_

Thought running through her head as she kept running away… Then she heard Ranma call her

'_No! Keep running! Run everywhere! Just get away from him!'_

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt Ranma grabbed her by her waist and turned her to face him

They just stared at each other for a while, her teary eyes staring at his serious eyes

Then she looked away, remembering her anger

"Tell me again Akane" Ranma said

"What?" she said still not looking at him

"Look into my eyes… And tell me… If you really hate me"

Akane looked at him and Ranma did too as Akane said "I hate you"

Ranma let out a breath, a relief came in him

"Why are you…"

'_She doesn't hate me that much after all' _He thought

"I let you look at me, and when you told me you hate me… I can see that you don't, in your eyes"

Akane understood, tears began to fall again

"Wh-what's wrong Akane?" Ranma said worried when Akane started to cry again

Akane just smiled at him "I… I'm sorry…" words left her lips

"What for?" Ranma said and started to smile also

"Sorry for saying things I didn't mean"

Ranma wiped her tears, and they got closer… and closer until...

"Perfect performance!" Voice said behind them and they separate fast from each other

They saw that Akane's classmates and Nabiki are there, they've been listening to the whole conversation

"That was awesome, but I guess we're disturbing their cuddle time Nabiki, maybe leave them alone for a while?" Patricia said

"Yeah, sorry for the disturb sis. And thanks for the video" Nabiki said as she showed a cellphone, she'd been recording the whole scene.

They all started to walk out, leaving Ranma and Akane alone… again

"So… uhm.. ah…" Ranma started, not sure what to say

"Explain Ranma?" Akane said breaking Ranma's words…

"A-about…" Ranma stiffen as he saw Akane's serious face again

"Ryoga and P-chan"

"R-right…" Ranma then started to tell how Ryoga fell and how was this his fault…

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"Why didn't you tell me? Even if you made a promise, is your honor more important than me?" Akane said as Ranma finish his story

"Akane… I… I gave you clues don't you noticed it?!" Ranma answered staring at her

Akane thought for a moment, remembering all the encountered moments, when Ranma snuck into her room carrying a kettle of hot water, he wouldn't carry a hot water if he's already a guy. And all the insults Ranma gave to Ryoga…

Akane started crying again _'It's my fault' _she thought as Ranma started to get worried

"Akane, no don't cry… ah…" Ranma don't know what to do anymore then Akane smiled at him and… get close

It was a warm smile that made Ranma just stare at her…

"Ranma… about the earlier when… I mean the close kiss" Akane started and Ranma froze in place

'_She wanted to…'_

"We have to get that video from Nabiki and Patricia" Akane said

"Eh?" _'Man and I thought she wanted to con-'_ his words cut off by a quick kiss from Akane

Ranma stunned and froze on his place…

"C'mon Ranma… we have to get that before they spread it"

Akane grabbed him by his hands, Ranma still froze shock…

* * *

AN

some must hate me... --

sorry for the sudden unexpected moments

maybe now you expect more unexpected moments from this story?

but glad you like it though...

glad I finally get to bring the P-chan and Ryoga are the same thing up

been having problem on that sice I started this story and it just came to mind by a second... whoah

heheh., funny life huh?

but maybe my stories are better when I'm not in good mood? or when I had a rough day?

Just another rough day today... sigh

well, see you all again in the next chapter, hopefully...


	11. Window Dudes

characters are a little OOC, nyways, enjoy!

Changing Life

Chapter 11 – Window Dudes

* * *

After running and trying to find Nabiki

Ranma and Akane gave up and went to class when they didn't found her

After a few hours, the class finally ended

Spencer and Mickey went to Ranma

"Hey Ranma, so how'd it go?" Mickey asked Ranma

"What do ya mean?" Ranma said confused

"We mean about you and Akane last time?" Spencer answered him

"N-nothin happened!" Ranma said quickly blushing red

"Alright" Mickey just said and then suddenly, got an idea "Hey, what about ya asked her out?"

"And go where? In their rooms?" Spencer answered him

"Not like that, I mean, just talk and ya know, make your move" Mickey explained and Spencer got an idea

"Yeah, and we'll help ya ask her"

* * *

While Patricia and Nabiki went to Akane

"Akane" Nabiki called and made Akane look

"Nabiki! Where's the video?" Akane said quickly

"Cool down Akane. It's just a picture, and we'll develop it"

"Nabiki!" Akane shouted but not too loud

"So where's Ranma" Nabiki asked, teasing Akane more

"I guess Mickey and Spencer are doing what they said" Patricia said

* * *

"I don't think this is a great idea" Ranma said, looking down at Mickey and Spencer who's outside the window and hiding

"It will work, just say what were going to say" Spencer said

"Look, there's Akane, Hide!" Mickey said then ducked more to hide

"Hey Akane" Ranma said, nervously

"Hay Ranma, so what are you doing here?"

"Uh… nothin' I just uh… Looking outside"

Then Mickey whispered "Tell her, she looks nice in her dress"  
"You look nice in your dress" Ranma repeated

Then Akane looked at him oddly "But, I always wear this dress"

Ranma then felt more nervous and quickly made an excuse "I-I mean, **you** look nice"

Spencer then whispered "Nice save!"

"Now tell her, her hair looks great" Mickey said

"Your hair looks great" Ranma repeated again

"Thanks, I borrowed Nabiki's shampoo" Akane said smiling

Meanwhile, Spencer and Mickey are….

"I think I stepped on something" Spencer said

Just as the same time, Ranma leaned on the window to hear what he was suppose to say next

"That's disgusting" Mickey said and not thinking, Ranma repeated it

"That's disgusting" Akane looked at him weirdly and said "But, I thought you just said it looks great"

"I-I mean uh…" Ranma tried to say

"Are you okay Ranma?" Akane said and looked at him, worried

Spencer and Mickey are still in that talking

"Mickey, help me remove it" Spencer said, grabbing Mickey

"Leave me alone!"

Ranma heard this and repeated

"Leave me alone!" _'Oh crap!'_ Ranma thought, realizing what he just said

"Okay, I guess, I'll go now" Akane said and about to walk away but Ranma stopped her, "No wait!"

"Your breath stinks" Mickey said and of course, Ranma heard it

"Your breath stinks?" Ranma asked, a little too loud

"Okay, I'll go get some gum then" Akane said, thinking she was the one Ranma's talking about

"No, Akane, I'm sorry, that came out wrong"

"Alright, what do you want?" Akane said, looking at him strangely

"Go away already" Mickey said to Spencer, both, forgetting about Ranma and Akane

"Go away?" Ranma asked again, and Akane heard it again

"Alright, I'll go" Akane said, and once again was stopped by Ranma

"Akane, wait, there's something I want to tell you" Ranma took a deep breathe "Will you go out with me?"

When Mickey and Spencer heard it, they smiled and high fived

Akane smiled when she heard him, it was quick but she understood his words

"Sure Ranma" Akane said and about to walk but then came back "Does my breath really stink?"

"No, uh… it smells nice" Ranma said and waved to Akane "See ya later"

"See you later, bye Ranma" Akane wave then went closer to window "Bye Spencer, bye Mickey"

She said then left leaving a stunned Ranma, Mickey and Spencer

"Well, it worked" Mickey and Spencer said then stand up and spoke in chorus again

"So good luck on your date Ranma "

* * *

AN

so... don't know

hope you enjoyed it?

oooh, I was suppose to be watching movie this time, but I changed my mind

so ABC!


	12. A Date or A Trick?

sorry for taking.... one month?

Changing Life

Chapter 12 – A Date or A Trick?

* * *

So, it's Ranma and Akane's date…

"So uh… where do you want to go Akane?" Ranma asked not looking at her

"Like we have somewhere to go. Let's just rest under this tree for a while" she said and laid back

He looked at her and lay back down "Sorry about yesterday… I mean… it's thei-"

"Their plan, I know. They always do that" she said and closed her eyes

"That's why you knew they were there?" he asked looking at her

She turn to look at him and smiled "They're my classmates and one of our friends at school, yeah I know"

"But why didn't you just told us you knew?"

"I feel like playing along. And besides, I'd like to see if you'll go through with it" she looked up and closed her eyes

"Glad I did…" he said sitting up and looked down at her

He leaned down and… "Where Ranma and violent girl?!"

Ranma sat up straight and Akane opened her eyes "It's Shampoo!"Akane said and stands up grabbing Ranma by his hand and started running

"Where are we goin?" Ranma asked

"I don't know. Anywhere but here"

Ranma stopped "What? Why did you-" Akane was cut when he carried her under his one arm holding her around the waist

"Ranma! What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted to go anywhere but here?"

"Yeah…"

"There's where we'll go!" he said and started running and jumping

* * *

"Where'd those two go?" Ukyo said looking around with Shampoo

"Shampoo not see them run!"

"Maybe they're over there?" Jona pointed on the other direction _'I can't let them ruin their date'_

Shampoo and Ukyo ran to where Jona pointed out

"So where did they really go?" J.R. asked

"Don't know, but they never go to where I pointed out. They must be in the music room" she said and left him

"Yeah… it's still Kelsi, or Akane… she's still the same"

* * *

"Why choose the music room?" Akane asked stretching when Ranma put her down

"The only place I could think of" _'And the kiss was interrupted'_ Ranma thought and blushed

Akane looked at him and smiled "So what will we do now?"

"We can't go around cause they're probably still looking for us…"

"We could go to our room"

He looked at her and turned redder "Re-really?"

"Yeah but… It's not like we're going to do something else right?"

"Y-yeah of course… why would I wanna touch an uncute tomboy like you…" he said looking away

"Well I don't wanna touch a weakling perverted jerk like you" she said with a sly smile

"Well yeah? Try me?"

"I would love to see you try"

"You don't stop that and I might just do it"

They stopped and both turns red

"R-really? You will?" Akane asked with a nervous voice

"I-I mean if y-you don't… mind" he said still red and looked down

"S-so you really are a pervert" she said and grins

"W-what?" I… why would ya think that?"

"Because you're willing to do something to me… that is if I don't mind, as you say" she said and stared at him

He looked at her and looked stared back "I-I… I'm not…" he looked away and heard her giggle and say something

"I'm willing to try"

* * *

AN

SORRY! for taking too long, for interrupting the date for... oh wait... I did interrupt it but see? they're still together

oh well, I hope you enjoyed this!

ABC!


End file.
